


Obedience is Key

by dormant_bender



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dominance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Kinky, Maybe a little OOC, Minor Injuries, Obedience, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, depends on how you look at it tbh, kinda long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_bender/pseuds/dormant_bender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamora thinks Peter is an idiot for risking his life and seeks out a way to convince him not to do such a thing anymore. </p><p>She presses tender kisses upon the side of his neck, nipping at the smooth skin there possessively. "Have you learned your lesson, Peter?" She breathes nearly silent as she gently prods against his head, her thumb brushing affectionately over the area.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience is Key

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if I'm ashamed or not tbh.

Near-onyx eyes glance from side to side as her attackers approach her, moving in small, calculated movements. Her emerald hand clutches her sword tightly, and a smirk even twitches at the corners of her lips as she mentally constructs how she would go about murdering the men before her. As soon as her lids blink, they come surging to her with heavy footfalls that echo within her keen ears and she easily deflects one of the bullets with the steel of her sword, swiftly shifting her position to deliver a brutal kick to the other's abdomen.

One of them stumbles backwards but straightens almost instantaneously while the other charges her once more, sending bullets flying in her general direction. Her torso shifts to the side, her hands firm on the grip of the sword to deflect any incoming bullets. However, the other one she had lost sight of had grabbed her from behind, his bulky arm securing around her slender throat. One of her hands reaches for one of the knives strapped to her holster, maneuvering slightly in her position to send it straight into the other attacker's chest.

A groan emanates from her lips as she finds herself rising until her boots are barely touching the ground, though she doesn't struggle in the least. Instead she draws her head back into the man's own, effectively nailing him in the nose which resulted in him releasing her. One of his hands shoots to his nose, prodding it gently and then withdrawing it to glare at the blood staining his fingertips, before making another grab for her. Gamora, being much quicker and decisive, skirts out of the way and grabs the arm presented to her, twisting it within her strong grip before a resounding 'crack!' echoes within her ears.

Shrieks emanate from the man as he crumbles to the ground in a heap, holding his broken arm with his good one. Seemingly unsatisfied by the immediate danger he could pose, she finds herself twirling her sword within her nimble fingers before finishing the deal.

Her face maintains its stoic nature as she cleans the blade with the torn cloth of the mans shirt, standing up to go assist the others in the fight they had managed to recklessly find themselves in. Dark eyes glance around at the embers blazing around her, taking in her surroundings, before finally retrieving the knife she had thrown from the man's chest, rolling her eyes at the crimson liquid dripping from the blade when she sees a figure rushing towards her.

Before she can fully process what was occurring before her, she was being viciously shoved to the ground by the form until she hears a resonating sound emanate from the figure. Her eyes widen considerably upon the realization of Peter's form lying a few inches away from her, clutching absently at his arm where a spot of scarlet was steadily forming. Something akin to a growl escapes her lips as she uses the bloodied knife to throw at the attacker, ultimately striking him in the forehead.

"Peter.. Peter, no.. I don't--" She was never one to splutter over her own words, especially when it came to situations like this. The always calm and collected, generally speaking of course, assassin was uncertain as to how to process the sacrifice. "You're so stupid, Peter.." She breathes as she cradles him within her arms, holding his bleeding head tenderly within her hands.

All she initially receives in response is a smug grin, his eyes twinkling despite his obvious injuries. "Hey, hey.. I just took a bullet for you and-- _Ah_.." She gingerly grazes where the bullet had entered his upper arm, making him hiss. "I dunno, maybe it's just me, but I think I deserve a ' _thank you, Peter_ ' or at least a ' _you're my hero, Peter_.' Gimme somethin'." Even though he smiles, his eyes crinkling on the sides, the pain within his eyes is apparent.

"Peter, you idiot. What the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed." Perhaps she shouldn't be scolding him considering his effort but it was so difficult not to. "You're so reckless.."

"Aw, c'mon. Don't give that," His Adam's apple bobs as he swallows, his face shifting in favor of the warmth her hands offer. "I saved your life. Again." He winces once more as she prods at his arm, assessing the damage he assumed. "If, ah, if I would've known getting shot would make you pretty much cuddle me, I would have done it a lot s-sooner.."

"You're impossible." But the affectionate smile that graces her lips says otherwise. Nimble fingers brush the bloodied hair away from his eyes and slicks it back against his head. "With your injuries, you should be almost completely delusional."

"Pssh. Really? I'll have you know I'm a Guardian of the--" Silence. 

Never one to admit fear or apprehension or any of the sort, she found herself mentally placating herself. Surely he would be alright, she was more than sure he had taken such hits before and knew he was no stranger to a little blood loss. That was only the positive side of her brain, however, because the negative and pessimistic side was growling that one day she would not be there to save him and that one day that goofy smile would seize to exist.

After calling his name a few times without response, she finds herself pressing a button on the device plugged into her ear and alerting the others of their location. Instead of allowing the anxiousness of her voice be heard, she schools it into an emotionless one. Feelings were never something she had been capable of sharing even if they were her only genuine friends in the galaxy; she just wasn't comfortable with that subject just yet.

When the others arrive, her thoughts are temporarily pushed to the darkest crevices of her mind. Never show weakness in front of others had once been her mantra, and she had reason to believe that even now that motto should remain in place. Drax, the bulkiest of the team, was more than anxious as he scoops the man within his arms as if he were but a small child, cradling his head within his strong arms.

"Y'know how I said a bomb would come in handy one day?" Rocket states with a slightly amused smirk as he tosses a grenade within his tiny hand, "this happens ta' be one of those days."

Groot, who was yet to regain his height and strength, stared at Rocket as if silently scolding him for his words. "I am Groot."

Beady eyes roll in response as he catches the grenade within his hand, and he hooks it onto one of the loops of his belt. "Ya' just wanna suck the fun outta everything. Grenades, bomb, explosives, the whole nine yards.. Maybe ya' idiots will finally believe me next time I say things might get a little hairy and go down south, which is why we really need ta' keep a few military grade explosives handy."

Puzzled as always by metaphors, Drax finds himself facing Rocket with a tilted head. "Friend-Rocket, I do not believe any of us are producing any unnatural hair nor did anything go down south. As of now, I believe we are traveling north. I do not understand your words."

Emerald arms fold neatly over her chest at their childish bickering, and she finds herself staring at the currently unconscious Quill being jostled within Drax's arms. "Can we stop with the childish banter? We have bigger things to worry about, Quill unconscious being one of them." With a heaved sigh, she finds herself strolling ahead of the group.

"Ah, c'mon. We got ninety-nine problems but Quill being unconscious isn't one of 'em. S'not like we haven't been down this road before, _mom_." Rocket glances over at Groot, who is a whole foot taller than him, and looks for his approval.

"I am Groot?"

Boots halt in their tracks, her foot impatiently tapping against the ground and reflecting her internal battle of remaining entirely calm. Her neck shifts as she glances over her shoulder at her furry companion, her eyes ever so slightly narrowed. "I am, unfortunately, not your mother, Rocket. But, if I was, I'm sure you would have learned to be quiet."--Save me the headache, was what she had desired to say.

"Being referred to as a mother is a beautiful compliment, friend-Gamora. I do not understand why you are so opposed to such a thing." Sometimes she wishes she could slap sense into people but alas, that wasn't one of her talents.

"See what I mean? Big guy here, he gets it." Rocket snickers to himself while Groot stares at him with an almost disapproving frown gracing his mouth. 

**-**

None of them were skilled when it came to dressing wounds or doing any of the like for that matter, plus it had been to risky to dock near a hospital for assistance. They had managed to treat the wounds upon his head, dousing him with antiseptics, before rather clumsily stitching the cut together. Same goes for his ailed arm, which included removing the bullet and the tiny fragments that had embedded within his tender skin. One of the benefits of his unconscious state was the lack of noise that would have otherwise been heard throughout the galaxy from his whines and complaints. So for that, the whole crew had been grateful. Not that, that was a comforting thought considering a whole two days had passed.

Two of them would go in at a time together while the others occupied themselves in the cockpit or brushing up on their skills in the training center. Concern had the team drained and weary, especially considering he was half-Terran which meant that his skin was entirely different from their own. Two chairs were set up by the small bed in the Med Bay, the only noise the sound of even breathing.

Gamora finds herself desiring to graze her fingertips along the stitched wound upon his head, just to be sure that the process had been carried out correctly without room for error, but her hands remained to herself. Her dark eyes glance towards Rocket who is unconsciously murmuring about the bomb he had managed to construct from numerous of pieces of the ship.

His little, furry hands toy with the pieces of steel as he uses a pair of tools to toy with the wiring on one of the items. "This right here, Quill, could take out anything in a five-mile radius. Y'know, for times when things aren't goin' our way. Can't wait to tell ya' about it once ya' wake the hell up. The look on your face--oh God, it'd be priceless." 

"One day you'll tear apart the ship until there's nothing left, Rocket." But she says it with a tiny, reserved smile as their gazes connect. "And be careful where you put that thing, I can't recall the number of times I've stepped on your little projects."

Amused laughter erupts from the bed at the sound of the speaking, followed promptly by a few coughs. Eye lids visibly twitch before fluttering open to reveal a pair of jade eyes. His soft, chapped lips part to release a soft, exhausted yawn as he glances from one face to the next. He attempts to sit up, groaning at the stiff sensation of his joints, only to be pushed down by a pair of emerald hands.

"Looky here, sleeping beauty finally awake from his two-day slumber. S'about damn time, ya' big dummy." Just like him, Rocket teases the man upon his awakening. "That enough sleep for ya'?"

Peter mimics the latter's words with a nonchalant roll of his eyes, "And I thought I was a dick." He states with a smirk as he attempts to clear his dry throat, his words low and raspy. "Nice to know you're still the same." 

By its own accord, Gamora finds her arm moving towards the latter, placing her hand within Peter's. "Glad to have you back, Quill." And she genuinely means it, that smile on her face couldn't possibly be faked.

"I'm gonna go tell the others or somethin', I'll leave you two's alone." Rocket murmurs, apparently getting the hint as the female grabs the half-terran's hand. "Take care of your boyfriend, will ya'? Jeez."

Both of them are silent until Rocket saunters across the floor towards the door, having it creak open, before finally closing to leave the two to themselves. Pale, thick fingers stretch to relieve the stiffness there and twines his fingers with the latter's emerald ones, receiving an awarding squeeze in return.

"Y'know.. Maybe it's just me but sitting over someone unconscious and watching them sleep is pretty freakin' creepy." Cue the silly grin that graces his lips as he gazes up at the latter, whose face with tinted with faint lavender. "Not that I'm sayin' you're _completely_ creepy or anything."

"Peter Quill, you are by far the biggest idiot I have ever encountered in all of the galaxy." 

"When you say it like that, I'm not really sure if I should be offended or not.. Being the biggest and all." His eyebrows wiggle playfully as he gives her hand a warm squeeze. "I'll take that as a thank you since I know you pretty much suck at those."

Perhaps she should have been relieved that he had sustained no legitimate life-threatening injuries but she wasn't. No, not really. One of her idle hands in her lap clenches into a fist while the hand in the latter's becomes slack. "Why did you do that, Quill? Why did you take the bullet for me?" 

Jade eyes blink once, twice, thrice before attempting a halfhearted shrug. "Oh, I dunno.. Maybe for the obvious reasons like the fact that I don't wanna see you dead on the ground or probably because I'm a hero and heroes save people. One of those, maybe both of those, who knows?" Sarcasm had always been one of his strong suits.

"And if the bullet had struck your heart instead of your arm?" Queries the emerald-skinned woman, quirking a brow at him.

"Then I would have had the pleasure of bleeding out in your arms.. Cuz, c'mon, really. You took forever to call the team and I thought you were gonna get some weird satisfaction out of seeing me bleed out or somethin'." Oh, Peter.

"Do you really believe I would do that to you?" She ponders aloud as she makes a move to stand up, staring down at the man before her. "You are aware I would never do that.. Right?" Her voice is suddenly quiet and almost vulnerable as she speaks, squeezing his hand warmly within her own.

"I like to think you like me a whole lot more than you put on." Peter states with a smug grin plastering across his lips, offering her a playful wink. "Or I could be wrong. Who knows?"

Dark eyes narrow speculatively as she stares at him, their gazes remaining locked for a silent moment. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean, Peter?"

"I just put two and two together." Another chuckle. "You don't wanna see me die, you were creepin' on me while I was sleeping, and because I woke up to you holding my hand. If that isn't screaming 'I have the hots for Star-Lord,' then I don't know what will." Smug smirk. 

She drops his hand in favor of crossing her arms across her chest, her hip jutting out in the slightest. "I think you hit your head too hard, you sound absolutely delusional." 

"Absolutely delusional or unbelievably sexy? That is the question." Cue the wiggle of his eyebrows and the widening of his smirk. "Could be both, but I mean--You're not exactly denying it."

"What is it you want me to say then?" She found herself wavering awkwardly from foot to foot, her chin held high in the air. 

"That you want me too." Peter breathes with a small grin, giving her hand another squeeze before releasing it in favor of placing his arms behind his head. He winces slightly and shifts his arms a bit until he's more comfortable.

"Excuse me?" She splutters, her lips forming into a thin line.

Jade eyes roll in response and shifts to stare at the ceiling. "You have no idea.." He murmurs more to himself than her as he finds her gaze once more. "You heard me, and it's not really a secret anymore." 

"I.. Am not sure I follow what you're saying, Peter." Was all she could manage to say without sounding completely ridiculous.

"Jeez, Gamora. You stare at me like I'm so poor, innocent little gazelle and you're the incredibly sexy lioness that wants me super bad.. Doesn't bother me, it happens sometimes." How could someone ailed look so enticingly attractive laying in that little cot was beyond her; it was eerily intriguing.

"Are you implying that I have succumbed to your pelvic sorcery, Peter Quill?" It wasn't a lie, not in the least, but he didn't deserve to hear that information and she was definitely not going to humor him either.

"Succumbed, fallen.. Semantics, right?" Another yawn manages to escape through his lips as he wiggles further under the warm of the blanket provided for him. 

"And if I did harbor.. Feelings.. For you, what would that mean?" It was an innocent, curious question. 

"It would mean that I've completely woo'ed you into falling in love with me." He receives a glare. "Hey, hey. I'm only kidding, not really, but it's true. I dunno if you've noticed but the feeling is mutual."

"How so?"

"I wanna take you out on dates and buy you stupid things like flowers but I also wanna bury your face in the mattress while I make sweet, passionate love to you." He speaks as if it was the most casual thing to chat about.

"You want to-- _what_? Are you implying you want to take me to bed?" Dark eyes narrow into a scowl as she gazes upon him but the wicked smirk upon her lips says otherwise.

"By that you mean fornicate, coitus, fucking." He puts emphasis on the last word and simply nods his head, "Yeah, I guess that's what I'm saying."

For a considerate moment, all remained silent. Soft, even breathing filled the small Medical Bay and looks of apprehension crossed the faces of the two present. It was a decent amount of information to process in just a few, short moments and their thoughts were running rampant with fears, possibilities, the whole nine yards. It was peculiar, really, to think that their friendship could possibly evolve into something so much more, something much bigger than the galaxy itself. To think that the man she had initially attempted to kill on their first encounter would have turned out to be the man she found herself helplessly pinning after was absolute blasphemy.

But, no. All peculiarities aside, it was bound to happen. Being in such close proximity to each other within the Milano and being sent out on missions together made their bond grow, made it flourish. Whenever they would enter battle, she would always find herself glancing around for Peter, anxious to know that he was alright and not being hankered down by the oppressors. Love was such a reckless danger, so much so that she could not honestly say that she had ever come across such a powerful emotion before. Rather rapidly she had learned that it was an emotion that took over your life, a feeling that wouldn't abandon her no matter how much she willed it away.

Her body moves on its own volition, her inner desires arising as she climbs within the cot with Peter. Perplexed yet curious eyes watch her every movement, a soft noise emanating from the man's body as she straddles his waist, leaning back against his upper thighs. He shifts uncomfortably beneath her weight, adjusting to the feel of her body pressed against his own, and releases a sigh.

"What the hel--"

Emerald fingers press against his lips, noting the flush tint of his cheeks, before speaking. "I am intent on making sure that you never do such a thing again. It was so, so stupid of you, Peter." Her free hand travels from his wrist, up the thin hairs on his forearm, before hovering just above the tender spot of his wound. "You will never do that again, do you understand?" Her palm descends upon the wound and applies gentle pressure, just enough to have him squirming beneath her.

"I understa--Ah.. Shit, Gamora. What the hell was that for?" One of his hands is gripping at his upper arm now, though he can't deny that something about her authoritative tone was resonating down below.

"That, Peter, was for being so stupidly heroic." She smirks as she takes in the rather satisfied look that sets upon his countenance before moving her hands to tug at the blanket enveloping his body, lifting slightly from his abdomen to retrieve the offending material, balling it up, and throwing it somewhere on the side.

"I'm strangely turned on right now." He admits, ivory teeth sinking into his lower lip as he finds better use of his hands, resting them upon the curvature of her hips.

Instead of responding, she promptly rolls her eyes and finders her hands inching closer towards his abdomen. Nimble fingers nudge the bottom of his thin-shirt up as she trails her fingertips along his lower abdomen, her blunt nails scratching along the smooth skin there. Dark eyes remain focused on the latter's, whose eyes have just fluttered to a content close. Her hips shift against his and his eyes open once more, staring at her with a pleading look.

"So easily riled, you are." It's a tease, he knows, but he can't help but feel offended by the comment.

"Let's see: super hot assassin, having her touch me.. It's a recipe for boners. Thought you knew." He managed to shoot back, gulping deeply as she toys with the hem of his boxers.

She feels his fingers pressing deeper into the leather around her waist as she hitches her thumbs within the thin, cotton material and it eggs her on. Dark eyes gaze over the tanned expanse of exposed skin as she continues to lower the material until it reaches just below his thighs. Unconsciously, she licks her lips at the sight of him, eyes full of hunger and wanton lust as his cock twitches upon the feeling of the brisk breeze wafting in from around them.

He hisses within his throat at the sensation, hips shifting upwards towards her. "Ah, yeah.. Are you gonna, err, ya' gonna touch me now or am I just gonna have a bad case of blue balls and wet dreams?"

Full lips part to release an amused chuckle at the question, ignoring it completely. Instead she seats herself on his lap once more, feeling him hard against her thigh, and occupies herself with his shirt that is still covering parts of his torso. She debates whether or not to gingerly pull the garment over his head and risk hurting him further, but decides that she was too impatient for that. Emerald hands bunch into the fabric and in seconds she's tearing it apart, hearing a wistful sigh emanate from above her.

"I've been workin' out, have you noticed? You definitely noticed, right?" As smug and cocky as always, mused the woman as she splays her hands out over his chest, her thumb brushing across a rosy bud. "Fuck.." An involuntarily shiver wracks through his frame.

"Shut up, Peter." She commands softly as she leans forward, pressing their chests flush against one another. 

"Yes, ma'am."

Jade lips press ginger, open-mouthed kisses along the skin of his chest and over a few bruises and minor cuts. She breathes hot air upon of his nipples, feeling him shiver beneath her, before offering it a teasing lick. The hands around her slender waist tighten but not uncomfortably as she continues her trek along his collar bones, nipping earnestly at the protruding structure there. Her tongue makes an appearance as she licks a thin line up his jugular, smirking slightly as she nuzzles her nose into the side of his neck, inhaling his musk. She places a warm, tender kiss where his pulse is the strongest before peppering across along the length of his jawline.

"You haven't even touched me yet but.. God, Mora.." He breathes, gulping deeply under her administrations, lashes fluttering to a close. "You're killin' me.."

"At least you would die a pleased man, Peter Quill."

As if he could get any harder than he was already was. His hips, more of their own accord, shift towards the latter's body in an attempt to gain friction only to have Gamora press down against him, somewhat soothing his desperation. Her hips begin a steady, leisurely rhythm against him as she presses a kiss against the corner of his mouth, his head turning to capture her lips.

Soft hums purr from her throat as she kisses the man, her lips moving tentative yet curious against his own. She tilts her head to gain better access to his lips, opening her mouth instinctively as she feels the gentle prod of his tongue against her lips. Her tongue meets his as they kiss, pressing earnestly against his own and earning a soft growl from deep within his throat. One of her hands grips at his upper arm, giving it a squeeze as her nails sink into his skin, while the other finds purchase within his perspired locks. She offers a gentle tug, hearing a sound torn between a moan and a whimper followed by the upward thrust of his hips against hers.

She captures his lower lip between her teeth and offers a tug, pulling at the smooth skin there for a moment, before releasing it in favor of seeking out his tongue once more. The very tip of her tongue trails against his teeth and along the roof of his mouth, making him moan softly. His hands upon her hips are massaging as best they can through the leather that she wears, pressing her further down upon his hardened cock as she grinds against him.

When she attempts to break the kiss, one of his hands finds their way to the back of her head. "No, no, no," His strangled voice manages to rasp against her moist lips, pulling her down into another searing kiss. "Don't.. Just don't.." He manages between kisses, satisfied with just her kissing alone. 

A muffled noise sounds from the woman as she applies gentle pressure upon the wound of his arm once more, causing him to hiss at the pleasure of the pain. "I assumed that perhaps you would enjoy seeing me bare as well." She spoke softly as she straightens her back, rolling her hips once more to meet Peter's. 

"No complaints from me," He whistles as he settles back against the comfort of the pillows, allowing his jade eyes to roam among her form. 

Thin fingers grip at the hem of her leather dress, offering him a sultry gaze, before tugging it up and over her head, shaking her ombre hair out once the task was completely. Eager hands attach themselves to her bare chest as she discards her dress upon her chair, leaning over Peter to do so. A gracious smile covers his lips at the sight of her bare breasts, his hands and fingers kneading the smooth skin there. Her head tilts back at the sensation, exposing her neck to him as she adjusts within his lap once more, the only thing separating them being her thin, cotton panties.

"Are you sure you're not a goddess?" He manages to mumble and she laughs despite the cheesiness of the statement, grinding against his bare cock with a moan. One of his hands remains on her breast, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger while the other finds itself pressing against her clit "Shit, shit, shit.." He murmurs to himself at the heat emanating from her core, his thumb teasingly brushing against her clit once, twice, and thrice before he finds himself pinned down by a pair of strong arms.

"You are not allowed to do that after that stunt you pulled, Peter Quill." And it pains her to say such a thing, especially since her body had reacted so positively to the sensation. "You are to sit there without touching me. You are to watch my every move and commit them to memory. If you ever do something so moronic, I will never touch you again. Understood?"

Tanned hands raise defensively before him and he nods his head vigorously. "Ohohoho. I understand completely. No touching that beautiful, smooth skin.. Not kissing those perfect tits.. Not tasting your skin--ah, fuck. If I promise to not be 'stupidly heroic,' can we strike a deal or somethin'? I mean, c'mon. This is kinda unfair."

She tugs at his hair once more, ultimately silencing any further pleas. "You are to do as you are told." Was her firm response as she traces tiny circles upon the skin of his abdomen, trailing lower until her hand wraps around the hardened length of his cock. His head had been leaning forward to follow her actions but was instantly thrown back at the gratifying feeling of her warm hand closing around him, giving him slow languid caresses. When he clenches his eyes shut, she tightens her hand around his cock, making him whine within his throat. "Look at me, Peter."

Jade eyes, full of frenzied lust, flutter open to stare into her eyes; it was almost as if he was hypnotized as he shifts his desperate gaze to the hand working his cock. Tanned hands grip the sheets around him for purchase, ignoring the pain that resonates within his arm as it protests. His heart, once steady and calm, was palpitating dangerously fast within his chest as he bucks his hips into her hand. Never had he thought someone touching him could feel so good--so gratifyingly amazing.

It was sensual in a multitude of ways as she gazes upon him, licking her lips at the sight of the hunger dwelling within his irises. She was pleased knowing that it was her who had reeled these sensations out of him, knowing that she was the one responsible for delivering such pleasure. She chooses to focus on his cock, however, she wanted him to feel out of this world. Her hand forms into a tiny fist, shifting her wrist this way and that as she strokes him, alternating between warm, tight squeezes and pumping him. Each grunt and groan spurred her on more as she increases the speed of her hand to fluid, firm strokes, brushing the pad of her thumb along the sensitive head of his weeping cock.

"I-I'm not gonna.. Gamora--I'm not gonna last long i-if you k-keep this up--M'tellin' ya--A-ah.." Words die on his lips as she wiggles down the cot, spreading his thighs a good distance apart. He struggles to lift himself upon his trembling elbows, his chest rapidly rising and falling. "Gamora," he warns with a shake of his head though he knows that he desperately wants to feel it--wants to feel that mouth against his heated skin.

She quirks an eyebrow at him from between his legs, as if prompting why she shouldn't. He opens his mouth to speak only for a moan to spill from his lips as the latter's mouth wraps securely around the head of his cock. Warm, tight, and wet. The very tip of her tongue traces the head of his cock, tentatively dipping her tongue into the slit. Hips shift in favor, pressing himself further into the wet heat of her mouth, desperate for more attention. Her own hands force his hips back down onto the bed, feeling them tremble within her grip, as she sinks her mouth down upon his cock until he reaches the back of her throat before withdrawing completely.

A strangled whine erupts from his throat as he weakly peers down at her, eyes wide and pleading, before one of her hands wraps around him once more to pump his cock. Her lips find themselves tightly around the head once more, sucking earnestly as she tastes his pre-cum on her pallet. Its oddly bitter and not what she had expected yet not entirely unwelcome. She grips him firmly at the base of his cock, her tongue gliding along the length of him, pausing to suck at a pulsing vein there. She runs her warm tongue along the underside of his cock before taking him into her mouth once more, this time not retreating in the least. She presses against his hips once more as she bobs her head in a steady rhythm, hollowing her cheeks as she peers back up at him, watching curiously as a few beads of sweat trickle down from his brow, his arms wobbly as he struggles to stay upright. 

He wants to reach for head, gripping fistfuls of her hair, and press her even further on his cock but barely restrains himself from doing so. He wants to gently slick her hair back away from her countenance to get a better look at her, to see the faint lavender flush that stains her cheeks. Instead he settles for murmuring how beautiful she looks with his cock in her mouth, how good it feels to be surrounded by such intense heat, how he desired to make her feel the same sensations. He wanted her to feel him against her core, wanted her to see the stars bursting behind her eyelids just as she was doing to him.

"Mora.. No, stop.. I'm close to--I'm gonna-- _Mora_.." As much as he would revel in seeing her with a mouthful of his cum, he would rather make sure she was comfortable with the idea of doing this again without thinking she was required to do such things. He would sacrifice his pleasure just to ensure that this would occur once more, even if that meant destroying the mental image of cum dribbling from the corners of her lips. "I'm gonna cum, y-you don't have to--Mora.."

But she doesn't let up in the least as she continues to bob her head in a rhythmic motion, gaining momentum as she moves her head. She's struggling to hold his hips down as he bucks without abandon, pressing against the back of her throat with his eager movements. She sees his knuckles turning an alabaster color as he grips the sheets, sees the vast emotions flickering within his irises, and hums contently at the litany of curses spilling from his lips as he finally gives in to the sensations pulsing within his abdomen.

And like that he comes undone and spills within her mouth, her lips remaining tightly locked around the length of his cock as he does so. His hips are arching off of the cot as he orgasms, murmuring her name like a mantra. She hums in satisfaction around his cock as the bitter taste of his release resonates upon her pallet, finding the substance as a mere reward for her actions. Her mouth, however, is completely filled as she withdraws from his cock, the hazy white substance trailing from the corners of her lips and dribbles down her chin. She leans back on her haunches and swallows his release, maintaining eye contact with the man as she does so, before her pink tongue glides along her upper lip down to the bottom one in one swift movement. 

With the back of her hand, she wipes away from the remnants of him, finding herself more than pleased with the outcome of her administrations. "Have I rendered you speechless, Star-Lord?" She teases in a rather raspy tone as she crawls back up his form once more, nuzzling her nose into his neck. 

"I, uh--Okay, yes.. _That_ was.. I mean-- _you_ were-- _wow_." He's not sure if he's allowed to touch her yet or not but decides that he will deal with the consequences later. He wraps his arms around her waist and tows her closer to his still heaving chest. 

She presses tender kisses upon the sides of his neck, nipping at the smooth skin there possessively. "Have you learned your lesson, Peter?" She breathes nearly silent as she gently prods against his head, her thumb brushing affectionately over the area.

"No more being a dumbass?" He utters weakly as he runs his fingertips along the curvature of her spin, tracing tiny circles along the smoothness of her back. 

"No more being a dumbass."

**Author's Note:**

> Gaaahh. Haven't written any type of smut in forever.. Lemme know how I did, please? x


End file.
